Full of Surprises
by Near Yukari Kuchiki
Summary: A Bleach Fanfic about Byakuya and Rukia, written for a friend. - No couples! Just a brother and sister!


_(This is before the arrancars, and everything.)_

It was a quiet day in Karakura Town. I walked through the streets alone, on my way to see Ichigo. I had just returned from the Soul Society, and decided to pay him a visit.  
But, before I got to his house, I sensed hollows nearby. Dozens of them.  
Without thinking, I rushed out to find them. When I arrived, I took on my Soul Reaper form, leaving a mod soul to take over my body until I returned.  
I ran at one of the hollows, not realizing until I hit it with my sword that it was a Menos Grande.  
When I noticed such, I jumped back, leaving a good amount of space between us, and took a look around. About half of the hollows around me were Menos. Damn.  
I may have been a strong girl, but even I couldn't take on all these hollows at once; what was I supposed to do? I was almost surrounded!

I continued to curse in my mind as I frantically looked around. No sign of Ichigo and his friends, or any other Soul Reapers; I guess I was going to have to fight these beasts on my own. Great.  
But as I looked away from the Meno I had struck a few minutes ago, it attacked me.  
Before I even knew what had happened, I felt my body lift off the ground and fly backwards, hitting a building that was once behind me. I coughed blood into my hand as I laid on the ground, then forced myself to my feet.  
I was not going to die by the hands of a Menos; I refused to let it kill me!  
Once again, I ran at it, attacking it back; though my efforts seemed to have little effect on it. I jumped back, then remembered the dozens of other hollows around me, and cursed once again. Dammit, what was I supposed to do?!

As I tried to come up with an idea to save myself, I noticed a black shadow run passed me, back and forth, striking this hollow and that. And when the shadow stopped in front of me, I realized...it was my brother. "B-Byakuya...?!!" My voice was a bit shaky and weak; I was still in pain from the Menos' earlier attack. But stupidly, I continued to talk. "What...what're you doing here?!"  
My eyes wide with surprise, I stared at him, waiting for him to answer me. He said nothing as he attacked a hollow behind me, but after it was gone, he told me, "I came to save you; what else?"  
Hearing these words surprised me almost as much as his random appearance; they didn't seem like anything my brother would say; Not at all.  
And since when would he come to Karakura Town? This didn't seem like the type of job he'd be sent for; so what if there were Menos and a bunch of other hollows destroying the place and trying to kill me? Surely, someone else would have been sent here! I would have thought I'd see Renji or Ikakku; someone other than Byakuya!  
But then I began to wonder. Was he really sent here, or did he come of his own free will?  
My head was spinning as these thoughts raced through my mind; I shouldn't have been paying more attention to them; I should've been focusing on the hollows! But when I looked around, almost half of them were gone. My brother...is amazing!!

"Rukia..." I heard Byakuya say my name softly, and I looked at him. But just as he was about to continue to speak, that same Menos I fought earlier appeared in front of us, ready to attack.  
"Get back!!" He told me, immediately stepping between the Menos and I, holding his sword out to protect me.  
I only stood behind him, eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and shock, unsure of what to do!  
My brother was protecting me? Since when would he- I couldn't even finish the thought in my mind. I was too shocked! So I shook my head fast, clearing my mind of all thoughts, and looked at Byakuya. "What're you...?" I mumbled, my voice now sounding afraid. Terrified. Just so confused.  
"Get back!!" He repeated, seeming a bit annoyed now; probably because I hadn't listened to him before.  
I nodded and did as he told me, watching him attack the furious Menos, who stood in front of him. He really was amazing; I couldn't help but admire him.  
He attacked that Menos repeatedly; fast; before it could even get the chance to attack. And before I knew it, it was gone.  
All the other hollows that remained ran off just then; I guess they were afraid of my brother? I had to laugh at that thought. Such pathetic little hollows, they must have been; scared of one simple Soul Reaper Captain!  
But I stopped giggling softly to myself when Byakuya turned to face me.  
"Are you alright, Rukia?" He asked. I noticed how he looked at me; at the wounds I had gotten from before.  
I tapped the blood on my forehead lightly with my finger tips, then flinched when it caused a bit of pain. "I-I'm okay..." I mumbled nervously, though I knew he wouldn't believe me.  
"But you're bleeding..." He mumbled, raising an eyebrow at me.  
"I said I'm fine, Brother." I put my hand down, rubbing my fingers together at my side, hoping to get rid of the blood on my skin.  
And when I looked up at him, I saw a smile form on his lips. A smile! Now that was truly shocking! Today was just full of surprises, I thought.

Byakuya slowly stepped towards me, then placed his hand atop my head and gently brushed it through my hair; he knew I was still in pain, and even though I said nothing, he could somehow tell I had a headache.  
"I'm just happy you're not dead." He smiled even brighter, closing his eyes, now crouched down in front of me.  
"Y-Yeah..." I mumbled. "Thank goodness." I stared at him for a minute, and he looked at me again.  
And the most surprising part of all...he hugged me! When would Brother ever hug anyone? This was the first time for me, of course. The first time I had ever been hugged by him; happy I was alive to be hugged.  
I couldn't help but hug him back, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me. I closed my eyes then, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Brother...for saving my life."  
He smiled again, even more when I told him, "I love you..."  
He let go of me and kissed my cheek. "I love you too, Rukia. Always have."

_(End.)_


End file.
